On the Wings of the Dragon
by almost sane
Summary: Due to a magic pendant, Yugi turns into a dragon. But being a dragon isn't as good as it may seem, and all this power may take its toll on Yugi. (Redid chapter 1)
1. Prologue

A/N: Dun own YGO. And I rewrote this like you asked, SomeIdiot.  
  
  
  
Yugi panted as he ran down the street. The man who'd stolen his puzzle couldn't have been far off. No, where was he? This was getting ridiculous. The man hadn't been that far ahead of Yugi, so where was he now?  
  
He stopped suddenly when he saw the glint of gold. There was something on the ground just ahead of him. "My puzzle?" He asked himself, but no, it wasn't. It was a necklace, the pendant a piece of gold, formed into the shape of a slender dragon. It was intricately designed; every scale stood out.  
  
Dragon in hand, Yugi stood there for a moment. The dragon was slowly warming up to his body temperature, and the chain dangled off to the side. He noticed writing flashing silver on the side, but before he could read it, a sudden urge to put the necklace on came over him.  
  
So he did.  
  
All of a sudden, the dragon pendant began to glow. An itching erupted all over Yugi's body, namely his face. He put his hand to his face to scratch, but it glinted strangely in the sunlight.  
  
He shifted his hand. There were scales on it. There was one, two, three. before his eyes, the scales grew and multiplied. Where his hand wasn't covered with scales, the flesh rippled. Yugi could only watch in morbid fascination as his fingernails lengthened and sharpened. He could feel the same happening to his other hand and feet. His face grew and elongated into a snout; his eyes shifted to the side of his face.  
  
His shoulder blades ached terribly, and when he twisted his head around so that his muzzle rested on his shoulder, he could see a pair of ridged, emerald wings. Out of the curiosity that managed to win over his fear, he tested the wings and found himself soaring into the air, leaving a claw- shredded pair of shoes behind.  
  
Flapping lazily, he allowed the air to do most of the work for him. The people below pointed and screamed, but he was having too much of a good time to notice. He realized that he could now save his Puzzle and his Yami, he could defend himself, for who could stand up to a dragon?  
  
In the excitement, he never bothered to read the silver writing, "He who wears this necklace will release his inner animal. But be warned, remain animal for more than 24 hours and pay the penalties..." 


	2. 24 hours

24 hours.  
  
Amazing. It was absolutely amazing, the amount of power a dragon possessed. The keen sense of smell found the metallic scent of the puzzle almost instantly, and within three seconds, Yugi had caught up to the man.  
  
Still running, he hadn't noticed Yugi until the dragon was flying almost directly next to him. With a shout, the thief tripped over his own feet. The Millennium Puzzle went flying.  
  
Yugi caught it with an agile flip of his neck, and flew away, puzzle safely in his jaws.  
  
  
  
Back at the game shop, Yugi set the puzzle on to the doorstep, and flew back away, unable to relinquish the joy of having flight and power.  
  
Yami emerged from the puzzle in his own form, thoroughly confused.  
  
  
  
Yugi wanted to do something. Merely flying had lost its joy to the dragon, and now, he wanted -action-. As if in answer to his prayers, a robber ran by, an old lady hobbling after him.  
  
With a mental cheer, and a not-so-mental roar, Yugi swooped down. The problem was obvious: the robber had taken the lady's purse, just like stereotype insisted.  
  
As a huge dragon dropped down before the robber, he could only gape in shock. Yugi couldn't exactly grab the purse with his claws, so he swished his tail around, to knock the purse out of the robber's hands.  
  
Maybe it was accident, maybe not, but his tail struck the robber on his cheek, leaving a wound that would definitely scar.  
  
Yugi flew away immediately.  
  
  
  
A/N: Yes, the chapters will probably be very short. Sorry 'bout that. 


	3. 22 hours

22 hours.  
  
The sky was clear that day, a few clouds scattered overhead. Nobody expected to see a deep green dragon fly over the town.  
  
Said dragon was currently trying to convince himself that the wound was accidental. After all, Yugi hadn't ever purposely hurt anyone before, not that he was able. But now that he was able, he couldn't help but wonder just how accidental that incident was.  
  
  
  
A few moments later, the thoughts had drifted out of his mind as he drifted in the sky. Even his sharp eyes didn't spot trouble, which definitely meant that all was peaceful. He smiled inwardly and was about to turn home when he felt warmth on his back. Wheeling around, he could see the fire spreading towards a house, most likely an out of control campfire.  
  
He hurried to stop it, but how exactly did a dragon stop a fire? He couldn't fan it, definitely not, that would only cause the fire to spread, and he had no water. The only way he could think of was to cover it, but with what?  
  
An idea nagged at the back of his mind. Maybe, it cried, maybe...  
  
Having no other option, Yugi tried... he tried to weave a bowl of magic, to place over the fire. But he needed to concentrate. No flapping, that meant.  
  
He landed by the fire, and -tried- to concentrate. But as he closed his eyes, he cold feel the fire's warmth, could see the light dancing on his eyelids.  
  
A bowl, he thought quietly, and was delighted to see, no feel, as his eyelids were closed. He was delighted to feel his plan taking shape, to feel a dark, almost liquid-like substance begin to form over the fire. As the first tongues of fire began to lick at the barrier, he was even more delighted to feel the barrier resisting.  
  
"What the-? Is this real?" A voice cried, and a hand ran down Yugi's scaly snout. Yugi snapped his eyes open, concentration long lost. He roared and leapt up, ready to bite the intrusion in half.  
  
"Whoa!" The boy cried, stumbling backwards.  
  
Yugi lifted up one gigantic paw and... stopped. As if just realizing what he was about to do, Yugi did what he'd done before. He flew away. Behind him, the fire trucks pulled in.  
  
  
  
The clearing was easy to find. Yugi only had to fly due west for a few minutes, before the buildings began shrink, and nature began to thrive. He landed haphazardly, a few tears coming to his eyes.  
  
"I almost killed that boy. He was just a boy," He muttered, speech a bit thick through his overlarge muzzle. "That's it. I'm a threat to everyone. Being a dragon may be fun, but..."  
  
He prepared to change back when one vital detail came to him: he didn't know how. Yugi thought back to the sci-fi novels he'd read. In every single one, all you had to do was concentrate. Picture what you want to be in your head, and picture what it would be like to be that animal... or person.  
  
The eyes. Start with the eyes. Amethyst. Wide. Scared. Naïve. He stopped himself. He made himself move on to the rest of the face before he drowned in self-pity. Hair. The hair was easy. Who else had such hair? Of course, the hair made it easy for the bullies to find him if he ever tried to run.  
  
Short. Scrawny. Easy target. Unable to fight back.  
  
Yugi nearly screamed at himself. He breathed in, and out. What's it like to me?  
  
Instantly, he was drawn into a memory, just like so many other memories. There were the big bad bullies, and the knight in shining armor. In this case, that rescuer was Joey. And, of course, there was the little huddled mass in the corner, the prey, the one that always needed protecting. That? That was Yugi.  
  
Yugi growled to himself, eyes slanting. "Oh yeah? Well, I don't need a protector anymore! Nobody can bully me now! Nobody, nobody, nobody! And if they try, why. I'll just eat them."  
  
  
  
A/N: See what's happening? See? And no, Dragon master, no comment from me. Thanks to everybody who reviewed! 


End file.
